


Underground

by Lanyonn



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Fanvid, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanyonn/pseuds/Lanyonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc regrets letting go of Kay, and now he cannot stop thinking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underground

Marc regrets letting go of Kay, and now he cannot stop thinking about him.

 

 


End file.
